The purpose of the Data Management and Biostatistical Core is to provide database and statistical support for the entire PPG. The specific aims are to manage the multi-disciplinary database incorporating data from the Clinical and Administrative Core, the Pathology Core, and the four individual Projects; and provide statistical consultation to all PPG investigators. The UCSF Institute for Health and Aging (IHA), in partnership with the UCSF Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics, will serve as the Data Management and Biostatistics Core for the proposed project. In this capacity, the data management and analysis team will design, develop and implement a data management system that will securely maintain all data that are collected from the Cores and Projects. Development of standardized data collection and management procedure will be accomplished. All instrument protocols will be maintained in a Manual of Procedures. In addition to instrument protocols, the Manual will include protocols for: 1) sample recruitment; 2) data collection; 3) submission of data to the centralized database, and 4) administrative issues. This core will create and manage a single dataset that integrates all the error-checked, standardized data from each site and makes it available to the research teams via an "intranet" site. Data security will be addressed at multiple levels. The Biostatistics Core will address the statistical issues that arise in all the Projects. Specific statistical topics (tasks) will vary by Project, but concerns related to data reduction, classification and reliability studies are common to many of the Projects and will be managed through this Core.